


Let Me Take Care Of You

by fairyamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Manon's a lucky bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: Manon gets her period and Alain takes care of her





	

Alain jerked awake when a low moaning filled the room. Confused, he stiffened, trying to figure out where the moans were coming from before he moved.   
He heard Mairin's breath hitch before she let out a long drawn out pained moan. He relaxed slightly before sitting up and turning towards the girl. She lay curled tightly on her side, hugging her stomach. Chespie was at the end of the bed, curled up around her hat. 

"Mairin? Are you alright?" He whispered, swinging his legs off of the bed. Her eyes opened when he crouched in front of her, pushing back a lock of her hair. His eye brows drew together when she didn't reply and just curled in tighter. "Mairin?"

"My... stomach _huuuurrrttttssss..._ " She groaned out, gasping a little at the end. It took him a second to understand.

"Is it your period?" He asked, sitting beside her on the bed and rubbing her lower back. She whimpered and nodded, leaning into his touch. "Have you taken any painkillers?" He waited as she shook her head. "Can you even move?" 

He sighed when she shook her head again, letting out a low moan. 

"I'l go get some then, ok?" He stood and walked over to the couch where they'd thrown their bags before they went to bed. She had some standard cold and flu tablets on her but nothing strong enough to ease the pain she was currently having.

He was a little shocked at the amount of strong painkillers that were in his pack, not remembering when he'd gotten them. But the foil hadn't been broken and the pills would knock her out for the rest of the night and hopefully most of the day. He read the label carefully, comparing it to one of her labels, making sure they shared most of the ingredients. 

He popped two out and broke one in half with his nail before putting the half back. He figured one wouldn't be enough and two would be too much.  
He got the water quickly, not turning the light on as he filled the small cup with water. 

She had uncurled a little when he sat back down, still clutching her lower stomach as she sat up. Her entire body was shaking and he had to hold her hands steady as she downed the pills and gulped the water. She was going to curl back up but he stopped her.

"I'll rub your back, if you want." He kept his voice low, gentle. 

She stopped to think for a second before pulling her shirt over her head and laying down on her front. "Yes please." 

He had to smile at her eagerness. He settled so he was straddling her hips and began to press his thumbs into the small of her back, rubbing circles. He continued to rub her lower back until he heard her breathing even out and deepen. 

Alain slowly stopped, just letting his hands rest. They ached slightly but he could ignore it, they'd be better in a few minutes. 

He climbed off of the bed and pulled the covers up to cover her shoulders and placed a kiss to her hair, taking in a deep draw of her scent. 

"Goodnight, Mairin."


End file.
